Problem: A green pair of suspenders costs $$20$, which is $5$ times as much as a silver sweatshirt costs. How much does the silver sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the green pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the silver sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$20 \div 5$ $$20 \div 5 = $4$ A silver sweatshirt costs $$4$.